Brave Frontier Love
by Subgreyzero
Summary: Many legends and warriors can be only bloom with love. A story that takes anywhere they believe in. Pairings will be vary. Will take any type of request's as long it's a unit.
1. The Fire and Flames

This will be my last story I'll update, my other stories are discontinued, just need to place discontinued on them. I'm doing pairings of anyone that is in Brave Frontier and I will be taking any type of request. I did this because I'm quitting fanfiction due to memory loss. I was also forced to do so and they actually have a good reason too. Due to these Brave Frontier dreams that were happening to me, that means I'm in the Brave Frontier for real and weaponless cause I'm always equipped with gear when I'm asleep. It's just a dream and it was kinda fun hanging out with my friends and carving our own weapons before we went back into our world. Hope anyone that finds this likes it. He will only and only update this, good luck Zero and have fun in BF.

* * *

 **Pairing: Vargas and Lava**

 **Title: The fire and flames**

He sat down, not happy with his friend teasing him. He shuffled around before getting comfy where he sat, stone he sat on and it felt uncomfortable but it doesn't matter as long his friend decided to chatter on and on of how he should ask her on a date. His friend sat beside him and slid his arm around him. "Come on Vargas, don't you think you should be good for her?" Eze ask, grinning as he continued to babble on and so fourth as Vargas sighed. "Look is it because you saw me get defeated by her or is it you saw love spark between us?"

"Spark it is knight," Eze laughed and stood, walking in front of his friend. Crossing his arms, Vargas could have sworn that he saw some intent to push him and Lava together. Vargas grumbled in silence, focusing to escape this conversation he had with his friend before anyone else would join Eze's argument.

"Hey Eze! Vargas!"

Looking to whom who shouted, they spotted Selena as she walked up close. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked, her voice being light and sweet as usual. Relaxing their movement, Vargas opened his mouth to respond but was covered by Eze's hand as he spoke. "I tried to make Vargas go on a date with Lava."

Selena in silence quickly yanked Eze's hand off Vargas's mouth, before he could utter a thanks, she grabbed him shoulders and shook him. "You have to go with a date with her," she shouted.

Eze regrettably watch his poor friend being toyed around Selena. Smiling for once he had someone to back him up, he went to help his friend.

* * *

Vargas lied down, feeling the movement sickness he got from Selena began to swell down. Raising his right arm to his eyes to block the sun light from shining his eyes, he grunted as Selena begins to sooth his sickness by rubbing and carefully doing so on his orange and red hair.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Don't worry about it, it happens."

"Where did I left off? Oh yeah, you have to go on a date with her because you grew up close and she talked to me the other day about you," Eze said, continuing his conversation from earlier. A silence went between the two, confused he asked, "you guys alright?" Vargas stared at him, not believing a single word he just heard. Selena instead reacted faster and quickly made Eze to continue.

* * *

"Do I have too?"

"Do it Vargas."

Vargas have been roaming around town, searching for Lava with Selena and Eze. Along the way Vargas tried to distract them with anything he could find so he could escape. He failed and doing so, they advanced their search. Finding her was an easy task for them, she being commander and finding her knights in command were an easy task.

They found her sitting in a bench near a flower garden that were ready to bloom flowers in any second. Selena quickly pushed his back, smirking before leaving with Eze. Vargas stared at the garden, not feeling any sudden push before looking back at Lava. Picking up a red rose, now trying as best as he can to act gentle with the flower, he stood in front of Lava.

'Here goes nothing,' he thought, opening his mouth, he tried his best way he could talk to anyone, especially her.

"H-hey Lava," he focused on looking at her eyes as she opened. "Greetings...Vargas," she responded.

'What's he doing here?' she thought, staring at him as he slowly stretched his arm forward. Confused, she asked, "Vargas, are you alright?"

"Yeah...here," Lava looked down at the object grasped in his hand.

A rose, red and something that she never seen Vargas did before. It...was...so unlikely of him to give her some roses to someone, including herself. "Oh, why thank you Vargas," taking the rose off his hands and into hers, she slowly lifted the rose to smell the delightful smell it gave off.

"Can I sit?" he asked, hoping for a yes or no, either so he can do this and finish it.

"Yes...you may," she replied, staring at his baffled expression.

"So...what got you in a weird mood?"

Vargas tried to respond with anything that could come from his head. Anything at all, "I was dared to hang out with you for the whole day," he lied, acting as if he was disgusted by the idea which he wasn't, but had kinda hated it.

"Really? Hm, thanks for the rose anyway," she smelled it once more, a happy expression and a small smile lit her face. "How did you know my favorite flower? Even the colour?" she asked, frowning in thought.

"I don't know, I just thought of something that you've might like," he answered, satisfied with his reply which made a bigger smile on her face.

They've talked for hours, hours and hours they've been chatting. Some fun there and here and the more Lava and Vargas talked, the more they learned from each other.

But it had to end as the day was gonna end.

"Sorry Vargas but I have to go, same thing tomorrow?" she asked, smiling again which made Vargas smile in return.

"Yeah same thing tomorrow," he replied, he watched her leave but as he turned, he heard her call his name.

"Yeah?"

"Turn around," she asked.

Confused, he turned, earning eyed wide as she pecked his cheek. She was smiling with a small blush dusting her cheeks, "see you tomorrow."

She left again, but this time he touched his cheek where she kissed him.

Smiling, he left to enter his room.


	2. The Scorching Legend and The Icy Legend

**Pairing: Vargas and Selena**

 **Request: TrueDragon117**

 **Writer: Lui**

 **Title: The Scorching Legend and The Icy Legend**

All confidence they both had disappeared, gone in silence. It happened way too fast, too fast and now being weak from fighting wave after wave of monsters, they both watched their kingdom fell as they retreated. All the help they got was defeated, losing allies and friends. It became more frustrating and watching their friends had made his heart, that flamed with his new found strength, die out. Her own heart thawed in anger and sadness, the emotions that thawed within her heart changed as she slowly let tears stream down her face as she whimper out in pain.

She tried to help them but the more she thought about it, the more it caused pain for her. Her face wet with tears, she grabbed her crown and stare at it in sadness. Sama Kingdom being destroyed and being gravely in danger, she couldn't defend herself; rending her defenseless. Her dress and armor torn and broken, Lexida broken and the souls within gone, she can't even think...

"Sele-"

The voice reached her ears, quickly responding as she remembered the voice before. She wouldn't have thought he would go find her, but his injuries he brought with him was torture for her eyes. He fell instantly into her arms, inhaling and exhaling and grunted as more fire burned through his injuries. "You...got to help me," he said weakly, passing out in her arms.

She acted, she wasn't going to lose another friend she met long ago. Maybe even more.

* * *

Vargas wanted to scream loudly as he can, it hurts so bad; he can't seem to endure the pain like he mostly does. It burns, burning hotter than he could do.

"Vargas," her tears dried and her lips keeps repeating the same sound. She hiccuped, hugging him so but lightly to not injure him further. Both with a crumbled empire and their people gone, he could only return the hug. He just wished the war never happened. He just settled into her arms.

They just wanted to have a better life. Somewhere else then living in a kingdom, a natural life.


	3. Last Hope

**Pairing: Lance and Lidith**

 **Request: Garth Kaiser**

 **User: Catherine**

 **Title: Last hope**

Lidith wanted her tears to fall as her life would be taken any minute. Her life span has been reduced, shorter just to access the power she need to protect her people. She smiled, happy that she could protect her people. As one by one, her allies fall and she knew they would fall with her being last kill for them to see her cry as they would end her life sooner or later.

But they gave them all enough time for them to escape but her vassals would use their life to protect them. They gave her life for them when she was young but being older and having more power, she made her way to protect them. It wasn't enough but she at least is pleased with herself. She taken down many with her own blade and she would always have back up as her enemies would attack her fearlessly as they get try to cut her down but her comrades would always there to fight them back.

They defended with all their strength but in the end, they were easily overpowered as more stronger monsters attack. Her eyes cape ruined, armor shattered, blade crippled into nothing but dust and her crown broken, she couldn't think a way to survive the massacre. Not she would have thought of surviving. Her thoughts were keeping her people safe and find a new land to protect. The idea of her people finding land finally made it happen. Tears slowly fell off her eyes without a doubt. How will her people find ways to get resources without any tools?

Once she found out she was the last one standing, she looked up high; happy but yet sadden. She won't be able to see her people again but she would be able to see them from up high, in the clouds. She can see them up there and maybe try to visit but they won't be able to see her. Saddened as her selflessness got the hold of her. Her kingdom may have fallen but her will won't give up till she taken more enemies.

* * *

He watched from afar, watching her dance with her blade, taking many foes that surround her endlessly. They dropped from her new found skill with her blade. It made him smile, the spirit to protect her land without giving up on her life. It made his partner shuffle around the dirt to grow of the dirt to speak with him. "Now Lance?" Drevas ask, his roots growing around him as he held his life source over his friend. Lance smiled, his own life source rested beside him on a rock, it glows with fierce intent to save her.

"Yeah let's go Drevas," he began to adjust his goggles, slowly as it doesn't hurt him much as he would fight.

* * *

She would have known for him to come and save her. Her own little Guardian angel to protect her. It made her wonder, why did he come now at all times? Trying to be her knight in shining armor? But he didn't have any armor but he had few of it. He didn't have a horse in his stead, or likely any at all. He didn't shine but the orbs the roots held and the one in his hand glowed endlessly. Hesitating, she spoke, "Lance..."

He placed Drevas down and kneel down as he look right into her eyes. Lidith opened her mouth to talk but Lance placed his one finger on her lips, "No need for words Lidith," he left without uttering another word to her.

Lidith slowly shut her eyes, "Your my last hope then."

It made him smile, the last hope she wanted was him. It made his heart flutter with strength he achieved long ago. It seems the fight will be easier for him than he thought. He wanted her to smile but going in the wrong time did made her mad at him, but he could at least try to make her forget about it.

Like she said, he is her last hope.


	4. Reunited

**Pairing: Quaid and Diana**

 **Request: TheRunAwayPanda**

 **User: Unknown**

 **Title: Reunited**

* * *

It was worthless to breathe and he knew it but he needs it to think before death. His injuries are lethal and one movement will make him lose his life faster. The demons he fought were stronger than he thought but he managed to kill them all, stopping the invasion to Grand Gaia. In each strike he gotten from each demon, he gotten weaker but stronger. The fight took a worse turn for him and the demons took the advantages to get a hit on him.

Even fighting for his life as he took in the hits, it hurts but he had to ignore it if he will stop the invasion. He did promised to do it but it was painful for his friends to see him go alone. It made his heart break when he saw their faces. He couldn't tell but he knew they were mad, sad, and lonely. It however made him new when the new emotions he took in when Diana stayed back.

Diana stayed back because of him. But he asked her to leave before he goes but her expression had made his heart melt. She was crying, hugging him him when he asked what was wrong. She knew he doesn't even notice her feelings for him, it made her irritated by his behavior but that's what made her love him more. As long he doesn't know her feelings, she would be fine...without him.

"You have to come back Quaid," she said, her hug being satisfied for her but the feeling of his arms embracing her back made her heart warm enough for her to explode with joy. "Yes, I will come back after the invasion," was his reply. Everything else that happened the few hours he had was a blur but he remembered it well. It was just hanging out as old friends but something told him that she like him. The way she would act innocent in front of him was cute and her affection finally got him. He just found out after she left.

He was an idiot for not knowing. An idiot he was, dense but smart, but not knowing love affection is his weakness after all. He was a fun guy, doing everything he could to keep the teams hopes up. Even befriending his fellow guardians. His old days are now in the past as his future shows his death. The promise was broken as he watch as lightning quickly swept the land.

* * *

A knight appears before him his blade pointed forth at him, it sparks thunder as his shield crackles with electricity. Yellow and silver colored his suit of armor, gems shined as they correctly placed on his armor and shield. He held his sword, it nears him as Quaid smiles. "You are?" the knight ask, his blade inching closer as he felt a single spark hit him. It didn't hurt but if he didn't respond, he would surely die by a knight, not a demon.

"Quaid, Guardian of Meirith, and you are?" He voiced, he didn't another word as he knew death was near. The knight didn't reply but rather drop his sword and shield to kneel in front of him. His motion of picking him up was sudden and it pained him very much. "Quaid...can't believe it's you..."

He didn't need to remember who's voice was it and it shocked him. "...Balgran? Is that you?" He wanted to cry, his friends brother...just appeared before him to just save him. "Why?"

Balgran didn't reply, just holding him still to stop the blood from rushing out of his body. Quaid coughed, spatting out blood. "Quaid careful, I need you to keep your mind together before I get you to my dear sister," he said, holding his friend by the shoulders. Even becoming friends with her brother, he still is friendly as ever. He asked again, "Why? We are enemies and you know it, yet why?"

"Friends don't go kill your own friends," Balgran picked up his shield and sword as he held them in one hand while the other tried to help Quaid stand. "We're almost there, don't go die here now," he was worried, not with how many demons had he killed with his own Sylvan but his health. He needs to advance faster or be lucky, his sister running over here to heal him. His friend needs medication and his sister is the only one who can do it.

* * *

He called for his sister as she rushed in. The look her faced showed were tears and she knew instantly who this person was but he acted quickly when she saw the deep injuries. "Rinon, can you do it?" He asked, hoping for a yes.

Rinon placed her hands on his chest, trying to at least to get a heart beat out of him. Silence surrounded them both. She began to use her power, pouring small bits of it inside him. Just to get a beat.

Quaids eyes were still shut and she still couldn't get a single beat. How could she save her friend now if he doesn't even breathe. She bursted into tears after she found a single beat.

"You'll stay alive Quaid, I would show you how strong I got my friend."

* * *

Quaid laughed, even finally know Karna Master is an corrupted God, he still has his fun with his new team. Still, he missed her and Rinon knows it. That's why he laughed, becoming a Oracle Knight was fun. Becoming part of the family and being the funny one was great to have for them. Still, he still compares his strength to Ark's. Similar power but different skills in everything.

That's why he left to find his old team. They said their goodbyes and hope for him to visit them someday. They promised they kept them alive, not kill them so he has a chance to find them. Even battered they said they were, they instead knocked them out and hid them so no kind of monster would attack them.

He decided new clothing would be the best decisions he could do.

"Diana, when I find you, I'll will start our lives all over again."

He wasn't ready though when he found her. They were both relaxed in each others arms the next day. It was very good to be in each others arms again. Like they both wanted forever. Still he does it. Staying in each others arms for 3 days. Diana came out of her room after, giggling when Quaid chased her out. It was amusing for the team but they banded together and they would get used to it. As long their all reunited, they can do anything once more.

* * *

Kira and Feeva, possible, Zero.

Ardin and Yujeh...Lui will do it.

Uda and Nalmika...Zero or Catherine.

Reis and Bestie...No lore...Error...Possible...Lui, Zero, Catherine will have to work together to accomplish.

Reeze and Reis...Sibling love...Zero.

Altro and Will...Unknown...Yaoi, Yuri or Straight?

Computer V-243 signing off.


	5. Living Together

**Pairing: Kira and Feeva**

 **Request: Pridam**

 **User: Zero**

 **Title: Living together**

* * *

He just escaped, with some help. Giving each other enough power and demonstrated their power on the barrier that prevented them from escaping. She agreed to help each other escape but then she changed her mind and devoted her life to him. It was weird for her to change her plans right away but he already knew why, He is smart enough the power that generated around the region was dangerous and he knew now why she decided to stick with him.

"Alright, lets go," he didn't know why but a felt a little jealous she got something to sit on that can move. It was just made from her own crystals though but he said no when she offered to sit beside her. It wasn't natural for him to look at her for awhile and when she looked at his direction, he would see her blush. It seems staying together did make them stay alive but they need to get back. They haven't ate for days and no source of survival was found by neither of them. He doesn't even remember what happened before he was sealed away. He doesn't know what's the cause but he needs to find out.

Just when he thought he was asleep, he felt her go right beside him. The ground shifted as she settled her weight on him. He doesn't know what was wrong with Feeva but he didn't care, as long he gets back to Grand Gaia.

* * *

It was morning by the time Kira woke up, his weapons settled near him. His sword glittered with brightness as his pike lied beside it, no motion of power showing out of it. Feeva still rested on him. Not wanting to ruining the cute mood he found himself in, he didn't move but rather played with her hair.

"You do like doing that don't you Kira?"

As he didn't what he was talking about, he looked away embarrassed. Playing with her hair was not like him, he recognized it as if she is changing him. It was kind of weird for him so he helped her stand up so he could get his weapons and continued their journey. It was like natural for them though but he didn't know this emotions that were happening inside him.

* * *

He did however give in her offer for riding with her. The crystal like snake named Crystal did made room for both of them for it to carry them. Kira was now confused, who would name something that doesn't live? He did ask her that but she replied, "So what Kira, it's alive and moving so I can name it."

"Your sounding it it's like your pet," kira said, he sat beside her or rather used the snake as something to lay on. he already said he won't agree to call Crystal by it's name and Feeva is fine by it. "Maybe your right, can I keep it Kira?" she looked at him with the best pout she could do, even being demon, she does do a pout. "It was made by you, of course you can keep it, cause it's made by your own power right?"

She beamed, leaning over where he lied on and gave a peck to his cheek. "Thanks Kira!" She returned to her position, embarrassed by her sudden...kiss and Kira was baffled by it. He touched his cheek, but shut his eyes closed as he doesn't want to think about it.

* * *

Kira didn't like fighting demons. It's like fighting your own but he is a disciple, or rather a free being that could do whatever he wants. But here he is, wanting to escape to Grand Gaia and for who? Feeva, she just came with him and helped him in many situations. She was great...something he is OK for saying again, a great friend and partner to watch his back.

But here they both was, at a cliff with Kira's pike jabbed into the rocks. He doesn't know how long he could hold her but she needs to be saved. He helped her up but before he could, the pike slid off before he could reach for her hand. She crying before he fell, and he was angry for the demon who used the cavern to his advantage. She didn't like the idea of dying and Kira didn't wanted that to happen to her.

So here he was falling to his death, watching her as she screamed his name as he shouted hers back. It ended as a miracle for him. He somehow lived when he started to roll. A curved rock he roll on saved him. It was luck or death. His body aches everywhere and it pains him like hell. He just needs to get back up there and help her take down the demon.

* * *

Feeva was already gone was he got back up there. His pike though was with him luckily but his blade was nowhere to be found. "Feeva!" He screamed, hoping for her to come.

He really hates demons, she tricked them as a friendly Goddess and proclaimed herself as Mora. Trapped as she was, she just tricked them to her trap and here he was, finding Feeva no where but crystals. "Using Crystal as your tracks so I won't lose you, smart," he claimed, running as he started to follow the tracks. It wasn't hard for him to find the Goddess but she did make him disappear. He was in a dark room, darkness surrounds him. Did she keep Feeva in here? All he wanted was to find her and escape together.

"Feeva?!" he called, he dashed through the darkness, attempting to find her when he heard her weak reply. He needs rely on her and he won't go without her.

* * *

He found her but she was injured and fighting to things. They talked but it seems they think us your enemy. It was two against one and Feeva was losing badly. That was when his angered decided to take over.

* * *

He doesn't know how long but it seems his power was increased. Stronger he was, the more power he will get. That will make his weapons stronger than they were and he already knew his pike can turn into a sword. She had his sword in one hand and two hand blades isn't suited for her. So he took over.

* * *

Feeva couldn't feel her body but it was rested somewhere...soft...safe...she can't tell but it calms her. She began to groan but someone shh her to be quiet. She didn't wanted to but the person began to rub her head. It was amazing for her but she just wanted to open her eyes.

She was really surprise but sighed into his lap. She knew he would come but when she looked to her right, two people sat there, on the other side of the trees. "So, you want to escape to Grand Gaia?"

"Yeah, we both need to relive a better live," he said, smiling.

He saw him nod but the girl beside him sighed in content. "Lugi!" she whined, trying to get comfortable while trying to rest on him. "Lugina, is it possible for us to pass without making this Tilith try to defeat us?" Kira would have guess he would need to convince Tilith for them to pass.

"Hey (Summoner)! Do you have any idea's to convince Tilith for these two to pass?" Lugina asked, (Summoner) should at least have idea's. "Why not give him your clothing (Summoner)? Tilith would accept it," Seria nudged her way to nuzzle Lugina but he stopped her from doing so.

"Can't your mind tell you to stop when I told you idiot?"

"Nope," she smiled, quickly stealing a kiss and blushing slightly. "There, all better!"

* * *

It was long walk but they made it, with only Feeva taking breaks. Though he carried her instead but she protested that she isn't weak. But she fell asleep so he carried her, weapons on Crystal as the snake trailed behind them.

Though, at least they can finally live together.

* * *

She doesn't know if her life was complete but it was amazing enough for her to happy. She really should be. She was living in a far land, but resources are shared through both of them and their child. She just sat at the porch, watching as her family play with each other. How can she not be happy. It wasn't a dream, it was reality. She enjoyed it though. The family they have now is perfect.

It was then her daughter was sleepy, and it wasn't long before Feeva tucked her in.

"So how is Lotus?" Kira ask, capturing her into a lip-lock before parting. She smiled, "Thanks to you, we all have a good life together." Kira smirked, it was a good answer for him and took her outside.

"Well it is a good life, so I rather keep you in my heart Feeva."

Feeva's crunched up, before kissing him once more. "That's why I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

I'm making as much as I can before tomorrow. I won't be able to update for 5-6 days. So I'm using the whole day to use the time I have left before driving to Vancouver. Being 13 sucks and yet, I'm this...don't know how to word it. Still, I'm not the only one who uses this account so you will see these users. We have separate idea's and it's fine. As long members likes it.


	6. Safe

**Pairing: Rhein and Ruby**

 **User: Zero**

 **Crying finally after trying 70 times to do this request.**

 **Request: JennoraStarry**

 **Title: Safe**

* * *

He carried the lost pup in his arms, slowly crossing the pathway to not waken the fox. He smiled, how did he even managed to find this fox in the first place? That's what he wonders about. How did she fell into his arms? How did she fall from the sky above? And into his arms unharmed or no confirmation where she came from. That's what he wonder, should he find her family and bring her back or just watch her as she grows up into a fine fox?

He decided what shouldn't take much of his time.

Keeping her was the best thing he could have thought of, despite not knowing how to take care of a fox, a child in fact. He never thought of taking care of a kid, he didn't even think twice before taking care of this kid, he didn't regret it though. Taking care of a fox should be easy...right? For him, he never seen his family after training his strength and weaknesses before crafting his own claws and going on his adventures, not saying a single goodbye to them. He didn't know why though, he can't tell if this was right or wrong.

If the years continue, he would take care of her. If the years come greatly and no problems happen, he would watch her. If struggles do happen, he would keep her safe and try as much as he can to keep her alive.

Those thought's alone kept him and her alive, he nursed her back to health, kept her active, made her comfortable with the group he found himself in, and watch in fascination as she glowed. He was dumbfound, the fox he found way back in the years...glowed. He had to block the shining light with his arm, grunting when something hugged him, saying, "Rein! Rein! Rein!"

That was when he saw her, and passed out.

* * *

She like's this, hugging him made her happy, safe, secure. But he fell backwards, taking her with him. When she struggled to get her arms out of back, she squeaked, calling for some help. But as minutes pass, he eventually woke up, staring at her. Silence passed both of them, it was broken when someones voice spoke.

"So...Ruby, mind telling me how?"

She looked the speaker, then at Rhein. Slowly lowering her head onto his chest, she muttered, "Safe."

"So...no?"

* * *

Sometimes, I wonder what I do in my life. 70 times to try to do this request, the other pairings are done, and trying to play Brave Frontier at night; helping those in raids. Zero: Level 178. Lead: Owen, sometimes change. Friend list: 90, 4 left. ID: 0231384187. Leeching: Never. Don't know why I bother to type this. It's short, can redo this chapter.


	7. Don't cry, I'm here, Please don't cry

**Pairing: Karl and Summoner**

 **User: Zero**

 **Title: Don't cry, I'm here, Please don't cry**

* * *

"Go to her Karl, she's crying and it's making me-"

"I know, I know," Karl said, leaving his team to check on Phoenix, his best friend. He could hear her whimpers but he can't tell where she was. He moved on, trying to use his hearing to find her. It was hard for him to use his hearing, leaving his weapons laying on the ground near a tree. He found her though, crying, hugging her knees with her arms.

He began to climb the tree, branch by branch, grabbing each one and pulling on them if they are able to hold his weight. Once he neared her, she didn't acknowledged him but continued to weep, not caring if Karl was their to watch her. She had some space behind her though so he began to climb to sit behind her. Still not acknowledging him, he wrapped his arms around her, he whispered softly, "What's wrong Phoenix?"

She then turned her head to look at him, her cheeks being puffing and eyes being red due to her silent cries, he didn't know what made her like this but she did the same movement he did on her on him. Shoving her face below his head onto his neck, she began to whimper again. Her tears wet his neck and his shirt, he removed his armor to join Seria and Lugina's walk around the town but kept his weapons just in case if they stumbled upon some trouble.

"N-nothing," she stumbled on her words which worried Karl more, 'nothing?'

"You sure? I climbed this tree for nothing when I heard you up here," he said, shuffling a bit to make herself comfortable, his legs swinging around the branch they both sit on. Hugging her a little tighter, he whispered, "don't cry, I'm here, please don't cry. I'm your friend, please tell me your problems and I'll try to help you cope with it." He wanted to help with her problems, he was her friend they were children, and he needs to there for her.

"I-I..."

Kissing her forehead to stop her from saying anymore, he smiled when she blushed upon contact he made on her, it did made her stop her tears. "Just rest Phoenix, will talk later," he whispered, watching as she yawned before snuggling herself within his space. His arms still wrapped around her, he watched as she slowly close her eyes, letting him be near her once again.


	8. End it

**Pairing: Edea and Loch**

 **User: Zero**

 **Request: LazyCat0621**

 **Title: End it**

* * *

"Dean, wake up!"

"If this is one of your silly pranks of yours, please dearly stop it!"

Loch stood in place, staring at the lifeless body of Dean, the mage that make a fool out of him, one that angers him into no end, being defeated this fast in battle. Was Cardes this strong? Making a fool out of them before finishing them off? It can't be though, Dean, despite his behavior changing when they went to save the princess, have been defeated by some God, someone they all together would beat together. But with all the power he and Lady Edea had.

"Loch! Snap out of it!"

It was Edea, princess's voice snapped out of his shock, grabbing his bow and quickly coming to her side. That was when his heart skipped a beat. She breathed heavily, clutching her sides in pain, her face in pain and she stared at him, letting one arm raise, asking Loch to take her hand. He took her hand onto his as she slid pass his hand onto his face, smoothly and slowy; reassuring him and giving a smile, it made him drop his bow to touch her hand.

"Can I know Loch..."

"Anything you wish to know Lady Edea."

"Is it true? That you like me more than friends?"

That question alone made him blush, even at the moment of Cardes searching them right now, he just needs to say something before he regrets it. Moments before he or the princess can be even spared, no doubt they both aren't able to survive this war they have against Cardes or his clever ploys, even so Loch have other plans to defeat this monstrosity.

"Please speak now Loch, I must-"

He deciding his answer would seal it with a kiss, a kiss that told her her everything she needs to know. It was long to make her heart swell with happiness, long enough for her to have enough strength to open him with open arms, falling slightly and slouching against the stable wall, they ended the kiss, breathing heavily with a smile plastered on their faces. Their foreheads touched, or what their armor could could do for them, her eyes shined with courage and strength that filled him.

"Does that answer your question...Edea?" He breathed, his voice soothed her but it was interrupted with clapping noise.

"Young love, something that I have to destroy before I hence forward for my destruction," Cardes spoke, ruining the moment they both had, something they wanted to cherish before they fight once more.

Loch frowned, picking up his both and stared at the God that disrupts him from his confession but he needs to do what's right. "You may have overpowered us Cardes, taken everything this land owns and the land I was born here. I may have fought in the army to join Edea to defend our people, I have friends with everybody I came upon and I'm not losing to some God that lust for destruction."

"Loch, please wait! You don't have the power to take him on alone!"

Loch smiled, he knew he has at least power to defeat a god that they weakened together, as long his friendship last, his love for Edea last, and his people live, he will destroy this God with his power.

"Eshuon! Lend me your strength to defeat many before me that oppose the humans! We are not needed by Gods, we will defend our territory and protect the weak! I'll not lose to this battle, as long he goes down, I'll bring my people back alive!"

 **Speak these words then Loch**

Eshuon spoke finally, sending many jolts through his bow, each jolt spark with ferocity and power, watching as each lightning spark bloom onto his bow.

As long he can finish this war and start a new life...new life. New life he thought, I'll start it when I leave with my friends.

"Holy Bow of Dreams!"

* * *

The congratulation's he gotten afterwords with Edea was outrages. He lost his foremost trust worthy friends and almost lost Edea, how can his life start any better?

Loch sits on his wooden bed, Eshuon sits near, and Edea sleeps quietly beside him. The temporarily camp the army made for was ok and it was just enough for two people, Loch worriedly looks at Edea, her peaceful snores made him smile but the war ended, leaving him with Edea. They gave Dean and Lorand a proper burial a month ago, they still reside in camps for now till they get some help.

Though, he can take all the help he can have for his people. As long his powers grow, he will exceed anything that will be throw upon him.

Wars ended and new life is created, no doubt.

* * *

*Sigh* School start tomorrow again, sucks to be me or any of you who are still in school. Don't fear though, I'll update when I have no assignments to work on.


	9. I still owe you another meal

Pairing: **Tilith and Summoner**

 **User: Zero**

 **Title: I still owe you another meal**

* * *

How can he forgot? He promised her months ago that he'd owed her another meal; since he was thrown through the vortex without warning, leaving Tilith to eat their meals alone. Wait...How does Tilith eat? Even though taking over Lucius role holding the gate down, how does she eat while doing her job. That thought alone made Zero quickly advanced to the Demon Guild.

He needed a meal quickly, asking Alise to prepare one quick but carefully was not like him. Noah did seem to come to him for questioning. It was not natural for him to ask a meal, even asking Alise to do it. Sure her cooking and preparing skills are great and outmatched from any other Summoner but Zero would never ask her for a meal unless it's on special occasions. It's rare to find him, the commander of a Demon Execution Squad, to ask Alise to cook, and do it quickly but not rushing it so it won't taste awful.

"Zero..."

Zero's eyes snapped towards the speaker, his 'rival' came to him, grabbing a chair to sit on. He frowned, Zero would have spoke already why is he here, something was wrong with him alright, it bothered him but he needed to ask. "Their seems to be something wrong with you, and I maybe a burden to you all the time now every time I ask you if something...'Special' has happened," Noah says, crossing his arm's and stare's at his rival, waiting for an answer.

He silently stared back, no words deciding not to erupt from his mouth, rather then worries than wanting to talk. Noah was right, something was wrong, Alise cooking for him, he being silent, and he would stare back without uttering a word, rather bored but he could tell his eyes though, the eyes of he has something planned and he was worried.

Zero couldn't tell if he wants to tell him or not, he still needs to get back to Ishgria, some regions are not discovered yet and he still needs to explore them. But Tilith still fogs his mind. "Tilith..." Zero muttered, surprising Noah, his first words since he just came here. First time he ever talked when some special did happen.

"Do you mean the Goddess?"

He shook his head yes, muttering something about meals and vortex, pushing head down into his arms, sighing and groaning. It was quiet between the two, even the Guild was silent, they all watched both commanders speak. Noah already got his reputation back as Commander and in the same day, Zero became Commander of his own Demon Execution Squad.

Another voice went in their conversation, it was one of Zero's subordinates, reporting in after an easily request Zero decided it would best suit him. "Zero, reporting in," Takashi said.

Noah looked over the young member of the team. _A rookie_ Noah thought, even so, the rookie maybe young but he has loads of potential in him. His hair was covered by a merchandise called a hat, his armor is new and his eyes were closed, as if he doesn't need them to see.

"Welcome back Takashi."

"Finished hunting down worms sir, may I go home sir?"

"Alright, you may go for the day Takashi," Zero responded, shoving his head back where it was, his moaning muffled in his arms. Noah didn't know what to do before Alise came back, food ready for him and to go too. Tilith name did came his head though, what's wrong with her? Is she in trouble? Hurt? Did a demon pass her and escaped before she could do anything?

No, it can't be any of those. It's food right? So he must be getting her something to eat. His thinking must have stopped him from seeing Zero leave, bidding goodbye to Alise and Noah before leaving the Guild. Alise replaced Zero though, saying Noah's name a couple of times to get his attention to no avail. So, she did what he did to her when they were alone in the infirmary.

She moved close to him, moving in her lips to his. That did snap his eyes open though, and he returned it. It was short and cute, making the Guild look at them with awe faces. They separated, both blushing as they made a scene. "So, do you mind telling me what you two talk about?"

Noah's face fell. "I didn't get anymore information than Tilith. But I think he was going to give her food..."

* * *

Zero held the meal in one hand, his other hand holding Quaid's hand, who was holding Diana's hand, who was holding Selena's hand, and so forth. How did his team get into this mess anyway? Zero carefully lower the meal onto rock hard ground, using his other hand to pull his friends back up, away from the cliff. How could one shout make a cliff break? It collapsed on them when Elimo dropped her books and yelled out of nowhere. Zero was leading them to safety and this was the best way to get to her, he didn't know the cliff was becoming unstable.

"Sorry guys but I didn't think that would happen to us."

They didn't respond, but when Zero began to pick up his meal to check them over, they were exhausted and they seem fatigue. They went for a long travel for a couple of hours and they are already tired? Well, it was fine as long Quaid looked over his teammates, Raaga and Aaron seem to be fine though so they stayed with Quaid.

Zero can hold on his own so he continued forth. He wanted to finish this quickly so he can stay at Tilith's resting place with his units, they are tired and yet Zero isn't.

* * *

He wanted her to at least to say something rather than say nothing, gasping and quickly rushing to him, hugging him tightly as if she never seen him for years. "Hey Tilith, I brought something for you to eat," he says, his vision becoming more blurry, he can't see right and it pained him to faint before her. He never thought he would pass out now, after hours long walk.

He must have been tired so Tilith caught him and caught the meal he carried. She smiled, she may have grew in many different ways, personality too, but she is the same Tilith he would know. Her Zero would change sooner or later.

"Thanks Zero!"

She made her way to sit, making his head rest on her lap, before began to chew her meal in silence. It was lonely if someone was not with her for months, and she was suffering from lack of food. But Zero came for her rescue, giving her something to eat. It made her full after she finished, smiling brightly and cheerfully. Her Zero. She blushed, she still has a job to do but he came here for her so she may can leave the gate closed for a little bit, she did a scan around the area around the gate and no demons came upon her scan.

She went near a hill, carrying him was heavy though but it was worth it, she lowered him, she rested herself on him after. But not leaving without a peck to his cheek. "My Zero," She whispered, blushing but happy as they are alone right now. His armed moved and that when she muffled a gasp, embarrassed for being caught. "Thanks Tilith and here," his face moved, closing the gap between them.

She was happy when he kissed her, her first one and she hopes it was his first too. He pulled away, smiling cheekily before kissing her forehead. "Stay strong Tilith," he says before going silent.

As long she is happy, he would too, his units would be here to see them and giggle and he would risk it and they should know what happens if Tilith is off her duty's. They would take over for a bit before they wake up. It's at least what they could do for them.


	10. Thoughts

**Pairing: Kikuri and Mifune**

 **Request: Nyxana**

 **User: Lui**

 **Title: Thoughts**

* * *

How beautiful, she moves gracefully with no emotions filling her eyes but one, finishing her dance. Mifune couldn't exactly tell why she asked him, a traveler, to watch her dance before she leaves this world. He couldn't understand this young but beautiful girl. Why would anyone want her off Grand Gaia? It was confusing for the young samurai. He can feel her blood lust and she wants to lose it.

She, like him, is from another world. But he was from a world of swords clashing, a world where each weapon have it's own meaning and his blade, would use it's power and share it with him. Her world, he doesn't know. If she dances, then something common to a dancing world. If she was just a mere young ling, coming to this world at young age, she would have not survived the Gods war.

However, he did see her have a fellow friend with her, an angel like person joined her adventures and it promising to see them work together. Over the years, he would see her once in a while, from afar, she looks as if she gotten stronger and more with her looks and power. It was amazing to see her power grow enormously. He still wonders why would she pick him, not some other traveler.

Why can't she do her blood bath somewhere else, somewhere he wouldn't have to step on to just see her somewhere secretively without getting seen by her or her white haired friend. They seem to spar everyday, getting stronger was her friend's idea but she went to improve her dancing skills. Power or skill? That question still stays in his head as she smiled happily at him. He returned it, he stills watched her dance and analyze her movements.

How can she practice without someone to teach her? He could never understand his opposite gender as he live on without one, friend or foe, or someone that joined him in his mysterious adventures. He went down through Hell itself and his own dark blade decided to bring him back to life. He didn't know why he would be alive without it, killing many Gods and humans alike must have made it alive.

But what made him follow her for years, isn't something he wouldn't want to think about. But the dance she does seem familiar to him though, a friend long ago had showed him her dance she practiced for him. He didn't know why he see her in the first place. Kikuri...Kikuri...Kikuri was her name, and this girl...looks like her. He can't remember as if the memory was blocked, not happening to be remembered any time soon.

He still doesn't know this girls name, it didn't matter though as he didn't care if he doesn't know her name or not, as long he knows that she is being friendly with him. She talks the same as her though. Though, she knows his name and he doesn't understand why she knows his name. They never met before and they never crossed their weapons before so how does she know his name.

"Mifune?"

She called his name once again, confused and his mind in many places, he just stared at her, not understanding why. She moves and looks at him oddly, she just stopped dancing moments ago when she noticed he wasn't looking but rather than the sky. It was like him to be confused, even for her. She tilts her head, smiling. How does he not remember her?

It saddened her but it made her heart flutter with a warm and loving desire for him. She lust for blood and she improves her dancing and he sharpens his strength and he made a bloodshed in his own wars. Mifune could join her wars but she needs to do it without him, leaving her and Sefia to fight the Gods together. But this world made her lose all her skills, even losing him made her heart break. He protected her and sent her off to this world without question and it was for her own safety.

Tears formed in her as she began to rub them, as hand stopped her doing as she opened them once more to look at his eyes that seem to make her cry. Why would he forget her in the first place? He smiled but she decided she won't return it unless he remembers who she is. His movement did make her sigh in content. She wanted to make this kiss last. She needed it more and they both know it. Her visioned was becoming to hard to see, she sees his eyes, emotions filled through her head; love and her desire for him is wanted more.

They parted when they ran out of breath, oxygen she hated most when it came between them two. "Kikuri..." He whispered, his brightest smile he could do for her. "Please do not fret, I have not forgotten you yet."

"Please...take me..."

Mifune couldn't believe what he is hearing. Of all things, today? He promised when she is ready and he just remembered her, they need to know each other again, it's been a while they started to talk to each other. To take her now seems to be not her either. She wouldn't forget their promise and this is unlike of her.

"Apologies Kikuri."

He decided knocking her out cold would be the best for her. Until she wakes up, he needs to find Sefia and explain the situation to her.

* * *

Dude, Zero read this chapter, and Cathy is so killing me right now.


	11. Learning

**Pairing: Dion and Ruby**

 **Request: Guest**

 **User: Lui**

 **Title: Learning**

* * *

"I can't cook..."

Dion angered face softened. So that's what she was so angry about, she can't cook and that's what's all she was stressed about? She yelled at him for no reason when she dropped the burning hot metal pot and burned her hands. She covered her head with her pillow with her bandaged hands, her blanket covered her completely as she cries right in front of him.

"Don't worry about the mess then, I'll clean it up first and I'll..." Dion paused, just a chance he could help her cook but what troubles he could get himself this time. Removing her pillow, he smiled in admiration. "I'll...help you cook and probably you could learn a thing or two," he says, trying to removing the rest of her blanket as he begins to struggle his breathing after he removed her blanket off her.

He was trapped within her arms, her tail slides around both of them and she smiles in glee. Terrific, she could learn something from him and in return, he would get nothing at all but teaching Ruby might be his prize. At least he doesn't need to taste her cooking this time. If she learns, he can finally get some delicious food, despite he help her, food!

"Y-yeah!"

He began to choke a little, this hug gotten him to lose a little too much oxygen as he began to pat her back rapidly. She reluctantly gave up her arms on him and stood up, helping him stand with an apology smile. Grinning, she blush's, _Dion will help me make my first dish_ she thought as she began to drag him out her room, giving him no time to balance his breathing.

"Slow...down!"

He began to lose his grip on her, slipping as he fell.

* * *

It hurts, it's painful to fall down the stairs once in a while but this weight on him made it more painful. Blinking his eyes open, he eyes her. Sighing, he shook her a little. "Ruby? Please be awake," he silently whispers, moving himself to a comfortable position for him to sit on. She must be knocked out cold during the fall. How hard did she hit her head?

He needs her to rest somewhere, teaching her can wait, her health is his priority right now. Where's Medina when you need her? She would have heard the noise already and gotten up to search for it already. Ruby is killing him right now but he needs to drag her back into her room anyway.

"That fall is really not what I like about you know."

* * *

It's cold, too cold for her forehead to handle. She whimpers...

"You alright?"

Ruby weakly opened her eyes, flashing lights blinded her a bit but she blinks to look at him. "Sorry..." she mutters, she was clumsy when excited and it gotten herself injured again, this time with Dion getting hurt.

It hurts her to see him hurt but their he is again, caring for well-being. "Hope you don't mind some soup?" he gave her a bowl to her, inside the bowl was her favorite soup. "Chicken soup? I don't mind it but can't you try to make something else than this every time?" she chuckles, it didn't matter anyway. It's still smoking hot so she might as try it again.

"Hey Ruby, can you lower your bowl a bit?" he asked, coming closer to sit beside her. Comfy. Sighing as he came closer to her, face by face, he smiles. "Be careful next time?" Kissing her forehead, "and you might be getting more than the head next time Ruby."

"You gotta learn when to be helpful, learn from your weaknesses and try harder to accomplish them, so don't try to cook until you mastered it with someone. Don't be clumsy too or we all learn from our mistakes."

* * *

Apologies for inconvenience of Zero not updating. Me and some others found him acting strange, not updating for a week or eating his lunch in school gave him some health problems. Not to major but we are trying to making him forget his past. His past 25 years ago, sorry but don't stop reading this story. It's just happens sometimes and Zero here is fine, je will be updating once again in a couple of days with us updating too. Patience is key.


	12. Scout

**Pairing: Dion and Ruby**

 **Request: Guest**

 **User: Zero**

 **Title: Scout**

* * *

In the lands of Lem, rested creatures of innocence and demons alike. Each creature with different benefits and strengths. All either will be spared or defeated by warriors who ventured out the land to explore, to protect the oracle maiden from harm and protect those who are important to each other. They strengthen their powers for their own purposes. To defeat the current oracle knight himself, to see if the current oracle knight is the worthy title of the oracle knight, to make him recognize her as an equal, needing someone like him to need her powers, and to see if he can assassinate the oracle knight before he joins his team.

All reason's to defeat the God's together was their decision, finding reason's to leave their lands to join their adventure's. To hone their skills to fight demons that are stronger than themselves. And to defeat Ark too. Teamwork and concentration is needed.

In the forest of Vordo Primeval Forest, one warrior and one scout were scouting ahead for any danger in this forest. Clearing danger and to find dangerous demons in this forest was their job, both alone can't take on anything that is faster than them or stronger than them so Dion came with her. If it's fine to Iria, Ark could trust them to go ahead together but worrying if they don't make it back.

* * *

"Go faster Dion!"

How could he go faster without tiring himself? She could go on for hours without losing her strength, he doesn't have the same agility like her, she can't complain he couldn't catch up to her while keeping his sights on her. He was tasked to watch her when they scout and she beats him by her speed. Scouting was not his skill and he felt like she was taunting him.

She did stop for him, smiling when he came closer with a tired gaze. Her surroundings were looked and nothing were found. His breathing as uneven and he took in more air than she could recall. "You alright?" Ruby asked, did he actually ran after her without taking a break again? Third time he did it again, trailing behind her and not shouting to slow down. Ruby is...confusing now. He's not the same, yelling at her like he is her brother, to show off her skills while making him worry.

"I-I'm fine," he replied, shrugging off his breathing as if it's no big deal. Circumstances in his health didn't matter for him. Honing his skills to watch out for others, not his first choice to do and he wanted to practice his fighting skills to defeat Ark. But he knew Ruby couldn't take care of herself if she went out in the wild alone.

Ruby pressed her cheek against his chest, his armor blocking her from getting any closer. Cold, his armor was cold. She needed to find out his heart beat speed to insure he isn't lying about being fine.

Dion didn't move and he didn't say a word. For Ruby to rub herself against him was concern. Concerned as she can't go any farther due to his armor. She would focus at one task and she will accomplish her task. She haven't notice him surround her within his arms and she didn't notice she was off the ground, being carried by Dion.

"Dion?"

Dion acknowledged her with a nod, nodding to continue on what she has to say. "Is it possible to remove your armor so I can have a closer feeling?" She continued, pleading as she began to rub softer along his face.

Going red, he stutters, "no." She pouts before him making him look at her cute and innocent side. "Why not?" she whines, pouting more, making his heart break. "Cause I need it," he answers, feeling more desperate to get back to his team before Ruby goes off running again. "That's what I don't like about you."

Rubbing his head against hers, he smiles in delight. "That's what I like about you, to be so emotional...and show your cuteness."

"I'm...I mean...do actually think I'm cute?"

Dion didn't reply, just gave a grin for her to look at. "That's what I love about you."

Feeling warmer than usual, she hugs him.

"Let's end this scout for the day."

"


	13. Zelnite and ELza Part 1

**Pairing: Zelnite and Elza**

 **Request: TheRunAwayPanda**

 **User: Zero**

 **Title: Zelnite and Elza Part 1**

* * *

Panda gave a soft sigh as she sat down at a empty table in the Summoners hall. For once, she had found herself truly alone. There wasn't a sight of anyone else, and she intended to keep it that way. There was no Kafka hovering over her who would keep her eye on Panda, no Bestie showing off her rifle skills and asking how was her day was, no Owen on her back about how she was supposed to be doing work...

For once in what seems like a long, **long** while... Panda truly alone.

"I'd thought I'd never get this" she muttered to herself as she placed the bag she was carrying onto the table. It was a small bag, but it had the essentials for what she needed- the most recent book she was reading and her reports from her mission just in case if her Squadron leader, Krantz, comes by and ask for her mission details. It was almost perfect. No one around to bother her, and no chance of her leader or anyone to come by and interrupt her. It was so late in the evening that she doubted anyone would still be awake.

She opened the book to the marked page and started reading. It seemed like forever since she had been whisked away from her life as a Summoner and instead found herself with the world of whatever he was reading. But tonight, there was absolutely nothing to get in her way.

...Or so she thought. Poor Panda hadn't even finished a paragraph before her ears perked up at the sound of someone speaking. Right next to her. Sometimes she wondered if the world was truly out to get her.

"Panda have you ever noticed how big of an asshole Zelnite is?" She didn't need to make a single guess as to whom that voice belonged to, and she sighed as she closed her book. Dammit. So close, yet so far.

"Did you two have another fight, Elza?" she asked her friend. Taking it upon herself, Elza sat herself down on the chair next to Panda and sighed. Panda looked her over and noticed she was dressed in her sleeping attire- a royal red t-shirt with black designs of circles and lines on the sleeves and a pair of black mini shorts. Her red eyes seemed to carry a mix of emotions, to which Panda felt no need to examine.

"Ugh, yeah. And it was kind of a big one too," she began, taking a moment to tie her black hair that reached all the way to her back into two ponytails. She sighed, "So, when I first saw him today, he was already in this bad mood."

Panda did her best to hide a grimace and feign interest. Here she went again- getting frustrated over some stupid comment or some dumb thing Zelnite did, but Panda would sit in mostly in silence as she peeled back the layers and it became clear to everyone of how much Elza wanted Zelnite already, even when they first met.

This was far from the first time this happened- and this was also far from the first time Panda had been dragged into it. Rather, she had been dealing with this back and forth argument for what seems like years.

"What happened this time?" she asked. Elza gave a disgusted sigh.

"Well, I went over to him and asked what was wrong. He looked pretty mad, and he said he lost a bunch of Zel to Quaid, who needed to pay my sister Alice over some bet. I asked him what was the bet about, and he got all defensive about it." Panda shook her head and sighed. She began to stretch her back, accepting her defeat.

"So?" Panda asked, deadpan. "Whatever it was, it would be better of private. If he didn't want to tell you what it was about then it is better you not knowing."

"That's the thing. Whenever he makes a bet, he would usually have shout it out for fun but he didn't this time. I began to wonder..." Elza had slowly become a background noise to her. Over the amount of times something like this happens, Panda had figured out a way to tune in or out, whilst still looking like she was paying attention.

"So why didn't you just force him to tell you about it?" she asked, taking a look at her book.

"I was going to- but it ended into a small fight. He really hits hard too."

"That's new. Well, more than half of the Summoners saw you guys this time. I had to explain to new recruits that this is normal- but new- behavior from you two. Poor rookies." Panda shook her head disdainfully and folded her arms. Elza blushed.

"I'll have to apologize to all of later then," Elza said, making a small note to what-to-do-later-list. She liked to have new summoners but she hated if they got the wrong opinion of her like that.

"Do you have a plan?"

"Right, I have no plan to deal with Zelnite...So that's why I came for you next."

"Who did you go to first?"

"Name with no name guy."

"Oh, well did you find some help out of him?"

"Lugina sucked at plans so I came for you," Both girls laughed goodhearted and high-five each other.

"I have an idea but we have to bring your friend with us."

"What! Why?!"

"Just in case if you guys go too forward and do something dangerous...or sexual."

"Fine," Elza sighed but grinned. "Make Zelnite come too and I'll convince Krantz to give you a break."

"Deal," both girls shook hands as Elza ran off, a smile of her face.

Panda could do little but sigh and pick up her book. I wonder how will this turn out...

Yawning, she closed her book. To lazy to stand up, she figured she can crash in a spare room. The Hall had many spare rooms for anyone who needed to sleep there for the night, and the feeling of not walking for a long time, she picked this plan.

* * *

When she entered in a spare room, she was surprise to see another person had taken the other bed in the other side of the room. Another summoner, and this one was dressed in a pair of black pants and a green t-shirt.

"Oh, it's you Panda," Lugina remarked offhandedly as Panda sat on the bed opposite of him, dropping her back on the ground. "You were just talking to Elza moments ago right?"

"I could probably asking the same question. Not with Seria either huh?" Lugina sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I planned on visiting her today but I got invited to go out drinking with the boys, and I figured that if I crash here, I can just do it tomorrow, my legs are killing me right now and this headache right now will kill me if I don't get any sleep."

"Sounds like your tipsy, go to sleep, need your rest to visit Seria right?" Panda reached for the lights and turned them off and sighed. "Although, I might ask where have you've been Panda?"

"Forced into trying to get Zelnite and Elza together," Lugina laughed, and Panda did also.

"Seriously? Good luck then, you're going to need it. I bet all of my Zel that they won't get together."

"Deal."

* * *

"Panda, you've got a visitor," Lugina announced as Panda looked up, irritated at her sleep being disturbed.

"Is it important?"

"It's Zelnite and Zero," Panda got out of her bed and walked over to the door and opened it.

"How can I help you two boys?" she asked the two other males, rubbing her eyes. Zelnite stood at the other side of the door, rubbing his hands together sheepishly and looking a little embarrassed. Zero stood beside Zelnite with a tired expression.

"Oh...morning Panda. I didn't think I'd find you here."

"...Is there something you need? And is it important cause I quite tired."

"Do you want to grab some breakfast with us?" Zelnite asked.

Panda gave a sigh and looked at Lugina, who was now comfortably passed out on his bed, snoring softly.

"I can think of worse ways to spend a morning. Let's go," Panda picked up her bag.

* * *

Apologizes for my absence. Will update soon and get those pairings up soon too. Just got to get back on my schedule as I was in a hospital for a very long time.


	14. Krantz and Libera

Pairing: Krantz and Rivera or Libera

Request: LazyCat0621

Title: Krantz and Libera

* * *

"I find it inconvenient to find you here, even finding me here late at night. Do you enjoy late night walks? If so then you don't mind joining in my little trip around the park right?"

Krantz sigh, she's right, it's really not common to find himself out of his home. He had decided to go out for a walk as his conscience fought over going outside in this cold weather or staying inside making some hot cocoa for himself. Although he haven't went outside at all when thick snow came in a week ago and covered the whole corps, including most of the Squadrons homes, fresh air can replace hot cocoa for a while. Krantz didn't plan on buying anything tonight or he even bothered to think about buying anything at all. A walk, just a simple walk before he goes home for the night.

Krantz didn't plan to see or meet Libera tonight either, meeting in the same path was just by accident. Having a trip around with Libera is nice. At least, just for a bit, just to talk to someone. "Sure, I'd be in happy to be accompanying you with your little trip Libera," Krantz said happily, as he walked to her side.

Krantz looked over his friend, Libera's smile brings the good out of everyone, including him too. He would admit it quietly while staring at her, dumbstruck and unaware of Rhoa snickering behind him. Libera would keep him smiling. And his comrades would keep him going. He would be there for all of them. He thought about it, lacking the idea to ask someone for help and he thought about it himself and conclusions were mostly positive, never negative.

"How was your day Libera?" Krantz questioned the other Squadron leader, asking a topic to try to make a conservation as the quietness got the best of him.

"Not great," she sighed, frowning a bit as if her day was getting worse than usual. "I was with Kafka and we ate together, talking about this and that. Once we finished our little meal and left the restaurant, I bid her farewell and we both went in different directions. I went to my Squadrons to clean up their party that they had this morning only to find photos of me on the floor. How embarrassed I was to find myself in positions-"

Krantz's cheeks grew warm, not just because he was beginning to imagin Libera in a 'special suit just for him' and in a compromising position, it was how close they were now than just before. Krantz liked personal space but it didn't matter if Libera was beside him. Trying his hardest to not make himself uncomfortable, he continued to listen on to what else she wants to say.

"...I can't believe they took hidden photos of me! I thought about going to them right now and talk about how and why they have photos of me and bring me to the culprit who took them," she finished, taking long, even breaths before calming done. Her fist was closed into a tight fist and was shaking. But calming done had stopped her outrage.

Krantz's said, emotionless, "So you're talking about the males who want to stick with the males only barracks" and one of them or many of them managed to find you in good positions in a lace-"

Libera cheeks grew red almost instantly, covering them with her hands as much as she could. Krantz almost said the next thing to embarrass her but her small movement surprised him.

Grabbing hold of one of her right hand and slowly lowering it only to find her whole face being red, sputtering random none sense he could understand.

"D-don't say l-lace lingerie! Those two words give me the chills and I try to fight off a much embarrassment I could if I heard that word again!" She shouted. Grabbing hold of Krantz's shoulders, she shook him fast and hard. Closing her eyes as she did so, she physically barely forgot that she was shaky Krantz's real fast, letting him go at her last shake. He crashed onto the pile of snow right behind him.

"O-oh, I-I'm so sorry," she shouted, bending her back a little to see Krantz's isn't hurt at all and the fluff of snow saved his fall. Looking over the man shaped hole he made, she widened her eyes. Finding that he wasn't there, she fell down to her knees to dig. "K-Krantz's? Please be here!"

She digged faster with her bare hands, "don't play pranks with me now, I hate it when you play pranks with me..."

A pair of hands blocked her view and almost on instinct, she grabbed on the intruders arm and pulled hard, throwing whoever blocked her view onto the snow in front of her. Brushing off the snow from her eyes, she blinked slowly.

The grinning Krantz's was in front of her.

"Krantz!" She said in disbelief, "why would you come behind me like that?! I would have hurt you know. I even thought you disappeared into some random world again."

"Had to do it, it was fun," he replied in a chuckling manner. Libera softened her gaze, "sure it was funny to you but not me."

"S-sorry, guess I kinda went overboard there," Krantz apologized, grabbing hold of both her hands.

"Eh?"

Krantz pulled hard, bringing Libera down quickly so she has a soft landing. "Oh..." She muttered, "so that was also your idea too?"

"Yup, have some fun Libera, or your duties will get ahold of you."

"Fine," Libera rose a bit to face to face with him. "As long you're with me, might as well..." She smile happily, 'as long you're with me Krantz.' Being alone with Krantz is daring as he can pull up many fun things to do. What idea might strike his head for fun anyway.

"Let's make some snowman's today then," he grinned with laughter, making two snowmen's are hard to make. Individual snowmen's are hard to make alone as it requires strength to make one large round ball of snow.

"You'll help right with mine right?"

"Fine, I thought we could make a snowman building contest."

"Oh heavens no, you know I'll lose right?" Libera pouted, losing to Krantz always happens to her. Never would he at least he would let her win. But Krantz have exceptions.

"We will build our snowman together," Krantz picked up a bundle of snow and crushed them between his hands. Shaping it into a not perfect round snowball. Falling to his knees and yelping in surprise as a wet impact hit behind his head. He spun around to meet a laughing Libera, clutching her sides as laughter drizzling out of her lips.

"Happy New year Libera."

Libera stopped her laughter. "It's already New year?" Libera surprising said in amazement. "Yes," Krantz replied.

"Then come here, I have a small surprise for you."

Krantz rolled his eyes, "if it's a snowball then I'll take it," he stood up anyway and walked to her. He stood in front of her quietly. "Close your eyes."

"Kay," he didn't know what surprise he might get, although it must be good if she wants his eyes closed.

His mind screamed mentally to open his eyes. And gotten a small kiss from her. Her shyness mustered all the strength just to kiss him on lips. She gave her well meaningful kiss to him, giving all her emotions and feelings into this kiss. She broke off, blushing madly with a cute smile.

"Happy New Year Krantz."

* * *

I was bored, then a friend texted me do one for New years and update this story or else she will kill me, literally. I was laughing but did it anyway. Happy New year guys and gals...even if I hate admitting I hate New years, I hate New years people but Happy New year. It's twelve twenty-one AM here so Happy New year...again.


	15. Chapter 15: Troubles

**Pairing: Yuura and Medina**

 **Request: Pridam**

 **Title: Troubles**

* * *

Medina has been wringing her hands as she paced back and forth in her room, worry never ceasing.

She knew, she just knew her father will do everything in his power to stop Medina from visiting Yuura again, and it could be accomplished because of her own hesitation and fear. She knew exactly what her father is going to say, what is he going to do, however what is troubling Medina the most is what will happen if she stops seeing Yuura. Will he hate her as to why she stopped visiting him?

She closes her eyes as she feels tears threatening to break free. This is all too much for her. She is a warrior yet here she is breaking down like a weak feeble female, but can she truly be blamed? Yuura was the first person she ever saw to be a normal human, unlike herself, who would have cared for her. He was the only one who says he likes spending time with her in general and the fact that he is gentle with her shows that he is a human that shouldn't be feared. He goes as far as to make her happy as well.

He can't understand though how his very presence is a gift. This is exactly what she has been waiting for, what she has been longing for in a friend, a best friend. He's sees her not only as a warrior as she is, but also her personality as well. He also claims that he likes to talk to her and wishes to know her better is a thrilling enjoyment that she allows herself to feel.

In the past few days she has been having the most emotional day of her life. Feeling nervous, excited yet terrified this morning as Yuura told her yesterday that he likes her as a friend. The anger, frustration and mortification when she argued with her father only for her secret to be exposed as why she hasn't been around her home that much, causing her father to act in ways she had never seen before. Annoyance as someone is prying into her private life. Now here she is again with fear and forlorn as she waits for her father's return.

An aspect of her wishes for her father to finish speaking with her mother so that she could try to talk about why she has been visiting her friend when her father returns. Another fears that she wouldn't be able to see Yuura again, that her secret would keep her away from Yuura or even worse, her parents finding Yuura and ending up murdering him.

Her eyes slowly slid close as she tries to desperately think of something else to keep her mind occupied and not think of the negative.

However attempts are unfruitful when her head snaps up when she hears the door being opened and turns just in time to see it open.

For one wild moment she wanted to rush forward and hug the person who she assumed would be her father, but held back. This proves to be a good idea when she sees it isn't her father.

Entering her room is her mother. This really shocks Yuura, her father isn't present, so why is her mother here unless...does she wish to speak to her? But about what? Her secret? If she hopes on changing her habit of disappearing from her home then she will be sadly mistaken.

Yet...her mother looks far from ready to stand in fight even if it was to be verbal. Her stance is steady, but she seems a little of centered. She is watching her daughter but her eyes seems a little of centered. She is watching her daughter but her eyes seems to be half laden and her shoulders are slacking. When she had entered the room earlier she arrived in what Medina had presumed to be anger and sadness. Now though...it is as if all of the fight has been taken from her.

This is strange and frightening to Medina all at the same time. For her, her mother has always been her pillar of strength, the one who she often looks to for advice and the only one who she actually wishes to please. Yes she wanted to make her father proud as well, but her mother is more special to her since she practically raised Medina from a baby to the very young adult she is now.

She was close to being heart broken when her mother had turned away from her, rejecting her. The pain stung her deeply to her very core and were it not she had thought of Yuura again she may have gone mad or worse.

She wanted to severe her ties to her family, especially now since they the one and only male she became friends with and is not pursuing her for her beauty or her statues. Tries as she might though, she couldn't. Her mother is of her own flesh and may disagree with her mother sometimes, but here when her happiness is concerned...this is one argument that cannot be resolved as quickly or as efficiently as before.

This is all going though her mind when she stiffens upon hearing her mother making a small sound in the back of her throat. It wasn't a cough or a sound of disgust, just a mere sound to get her daughter's attention and possibly start the conversation.

However that proves to be more difficult than before. No sooner had Medina locks her eyes with her mother, the older woman looks away and seems to be in deep though just like her daughter.

Medina couldn't help but smile. Though the tension in the air is great and borders upon the lines of being awkward, it reminds her of her first few encounters with Yuura. It was routine if nothing else for them to gaze at their surroundings and briefly make eye contact before looking away. Eventually though the fell into a discussion about their different life styles. Surely if she and Yuura could overcome being strangers and just be friends then so can she and her mother.

This doesn't make her feel any better as she nervously fiddle with her fingers. Briefly she wonders if she will be yelled at again or be scolded for visiting Yuura. As pointless as a argument might be they might as well get this over with.

She dips her head down and spoke, "mother?"

Her mother looks up at her child with a bit of surprise in her eyes, but remains silent, maybe she isn't here to pick a fight. So what is her purpose then?

"Why is it that you are here? Have you finished speaking with father?"

For a while her mother, Medisa, is silent until she hesitantly nods her head.

"You have chosen a... rather odd secret to keep from us Medina," she says quietly as if they are sharing a secret.

Medina couldn't help it as she releases a small chuckle and upon seeing her mother's confused face she elaborates upon it.

"Forgive me mother, but I agree with you," she smiles to herself as she speaks, "Yuura may be the oddest person I have ever met, but he's also the kindest as well."

Medisa mouth opens as if she is about to speak but then closes. They shiver slightly as if she is cold, but Medina then realizes that she is actually nervous. Why though, she had made it plain that she had met a strange friend, so why is she hiding it now?

As if sensing her daughter's inner questions, Medisa sighs as she looks around the room once more before her eyes lands on the table in the middle of Medina's room. She then gestures for her daughter to move the conversations to there, which Medina obliges.

The table stood up to their hip levels, but as they lower themselves onto the cushions it was now to their mid-chest. Medina has a momentary flashback as she looks down at the furniture. The furniture reminds her of Yuura's home, she had a table identical to his in his room. She mainly used it to do some chores that she despised more than doing practice with her sword if truth is to be told.

"Your friend Yuura," Medina looks up, taken off guard by her mother's words, "might be a nice boy as you explained it," Medisa looks to the wall as she tries to speak her mind, "but I might think otherwise, although I might be blunt and say that he is a boy I might want to meet," she admits.

"He has been raised to be a Necromancer since as a child," Medina informs her mother, "he was raised in solitude and was trained under brutal conditions that...I must admit seem outright barbaric to me."

Medisa eyes her carefully, You should speak with caution, your friend might not like how you are addressing his livelihood."

"I already spoken to him about it," Medina says, "and he told me that some of the procedures aren't favored by a majority of his people either."

Medisa's eyes widen at the news, "He allows you to speak like this?"

Knowing that this is a foreign ideal to her mother, Medina tries her best to elaborate this newfound freedom.

"I cannot express it fully mother but...I feel like I can tell him anything," she sees the disbelief in her mother's eyes so she continues, "we spent so much time together and we talk, much like my other friends, but unlike them he actually listens to me. He knows of my trials, he knows of my fears and he doesn't reject me for them. Whereas most other males would pretend to pay attention to me before trying to fight me, a concept that I did not like in the slightest," she emphasis her point.

Medisa is quiet for a while before saying, "Perhaps...but doesn't he not see such words as disrespectful?"

She shakes her head, "If it bothers him then he would tell me or if he tries to hide the truth I'll find out eventually through the way he acts."

"How he acts?" Medisa asks, her wonder never seeming to end, "you can tell how he is feeling just from his actions?"

Medina nods in confirmation, "and so can he with me, like...yesterday I haven't been...myself and he noticed and...and..." here the female looks down sadly at the table, "he's probably been worried about me just as I had worried him for the past few days...I can't but feel I had caused him pain."

She feels a prickle of tears threatening to break at the thought of harming the only person who had been her friend for some time. She truly has changed, she has never been the emotional in so long, it's as if it's coming out in a flood and she couldn't control it.

She stiffens when she feels it; her mother has placed her hand upon Medina's shoulder. It wasn't hard, but it still a shock nonetheless. They haven't had ohysical contact since...since...she can't even remember when. Far too long, not long before she had matured perhaps.

Hesitantly, she glances up and finds that Medisa has leaned forwards and is now looking closely at her daughter. Maintaining a distance, but filling their small space with a closed care and delicacy, their version of expressing emotions with one another.

Medina takes it a step further as she reaches up and closes her fingers around her mother's. Medisa is momentarily surprised by this, but she doesn't move, instead she tightens her grasp.

After a few moments of silence Medina releases their clasped hands and raises her head a bit before says, "thank you mother."

Medisa could only nod her head. The whole concept of her comforting her warrior daughter is still a new concept to her and it throws her off guard. All she could think of doing is to treat her daughter like a baby, but with the understanding that she now has the troubles of an adult.

"Medina," Medisa says carefully, "...I am still...thinking about your...friend and-"

"Mother," Medina softly interrupts, "I understand that it disgusts you and he isn't the male you imagined me to be close with, but I've made my choice."

It surprises Medina when she sees Medisa nodding her head.

"I...understand," Medisa breathes, "to an extent, this is a...entirely new way of getting close to your knew friend that I've never had encountered or heard of before," Medisa is silent for a moment before continuing, "It concerns me when I think about it."

Medina instantly wanted to reassure her mother and defend her friend's name, but stops for a moment when she finally registered what her mother had said. She was concerned. Why? She is no longer a child, she no longer needed her parents console, she is a grown young woman and a warrior at that. And yet...why does she feel relieved that her mother is here with her right now?

Medisa continues speaking, unaware of her daughter's thought's, "I am...confused in what it was he did to have...you become his best friend in a couple of days," her mother stumbles, both the words and mental images of her daughters and a Necromancer or human or whatever he is, comforting and doing 'friendly' things to each other slightly disturbed her. She is too perplex about it and thus she doesn't see Medina look away briefly as her mouth quivers in light embarrassment.

"However," Medina instantly swings her head back around upon hearing the word, "he is...respectful I suppose."

"And caring," Medina injects, "resourceful, humble, patient, loving, and-"

Medisa however holds her up her hand, "I know Medina," here she sighs, "I know."

Medina carefully watches her mother for a while, unsure of what of this new development. At some points in the conversation Medisa seems to actually approve of Yuura before revering back to her previous stance upon their small family relationship. Medisa, like most woman of her nation, are traditional, in fact it's their unspoken responsibility to uphold all their beliefs and sacred laws; Medina can't even begin to imagine how conflicted her mother must be feeling at the moment. The very though of her people being taken for as fools for untold centuries was a blow to her pride, a warrior, this could only be as twice as hard on her mother for all that she had been through and witness to in her time. Her being in a relationship with a friend probably doesn't help much either.

Because of this Medina supposes this is the basic reason why Medisa had such a hard time coming to terms of accepting Yuura as a friend to her, she really doesn't know what to think of him. He is a Necromancer and she is a warrior, to become friends with a Necromancer could mean your death but Yuura hasn't done anything harmful to her at be seen associating and being friendly with another race is looked down upon and to be friends with one...it's downright unthinkable.

Up until now that is, for here Medina is with her friend who surely didn't prove his worth time to her mother yet.

Now with all their past customs in tatters, their people must form their own minds and their own ideals. Ideals that no one has ever considered long before. Medisa has to create her own specifications in what kind of male is best suited to be Medina's friend.

Medina can only hope that her mother can truly see how much her companion has influenced her and had help her become more of a female and be more of a warrior and better adapt to her ever changing new world. Can her mother see the caring man that she sees in the Necromancer? Can she help her mother to understand?

"He is intelligible," Medina voices, "in his own ways, all he cares about is the safe guard of his people."

"And he is protected of you as well from the way you speak of him," Medisa's light comment causes Medina's heart to burst with glee. She doesn't know why, but for some reason this comforts her knowing that her mother understands.

"I...I'm...pleased to hear it," Medina voices, nut judging from the odd look on her mother's face she no doubt notices that her daughter was more than please from her previous observation.

Medisa is silent as she taps a finger against the top of the table, looking very much deep in though before she comments, "I suppose...I do not have to worry about him harming you," she looks down at the table top, "you seem to be all that he thinks about."

Again there is another warmth that blossoms within Medina's chest, but her focus is caught by her mother's sudden shift in attitude. She has been uncertain and hesitate since the start, but now she looks sadden, depressed perhaps.

A mouth ago, Medina wouldn't have dared to considered this, but after spending so much time with Yuura, seeing how the simplest contact can have an effect on people, she doesn't wait. This time she is the one who reaches out and takes hold of her mother's hand again. Medisa seems just as startled, but doesn't move as she switches her gaze between Medina and her daughter's hand that is covering hers.

"Mother," Medina says quietly, "you don't have to worry, Yuura isn't a person to be feared, he even takes care of my well-being."

"B-but how do I know?" Medisa suddenly asks in a shaky voice, "how do I know you will be cared for? What assurance do I have that he will treat you well? She then gestures to the door with her free hand, "what will you do if he betrays you? Back stabs you as he leaves you behind?"

"I know he wouldn't do that mother, he wouldn't dare do it to his only first friend."

Medisa growls, "Friendship and kindness will only get you so far, you could be dead by the time we search for you."

Medina smiles sadly in light mildness before shaking her head, "We do not have a grudge against each other mother."

Medisa's gaze softened but her anger never disappeared just yet, "how do I know he wouldn't try to make grudges? How do I know he might kill you when you aren't looking?"

"He might kill me but he will regret it."

"My point exactly my child, will you two be lost as you wander around the forest like lost children?"

"I actually hope not, getting lost can get you killed by the creatures of the night but I doubt that will be the case."

"Perhaps," Medisa admits," but still there is little reassurance that I see here."

Medina then squeezes her mother's hand some more, "then take faith mother, just as you had when I entered the rank of warrior, surely I should be able to survive."

Medisa is silent as she turns away from her daughter. However, her hand rights itself up and she intertwine her fingers with her daughter's. She grips her young's digits tightly, whether for support or for reassurance Medina doesn't know, but she is here for her mother even it they do not admit it.

"This is...difficult for me Medina," Medisa says silently before turning to look her daughter in the eyes, "it was difficult watching you leave to become a warrior, but I knew you were resilient, I knew you were strong," she breathes deeply before finishing, "now I have to trust a Necromancer, an magic user, to keep you safe and I don't even know him. All that I know is that he is a stranger to me. But a kind person to you my dear."

Medina is quiet. Her parents have ever showed her favor for the decisions she had made, but now, her mother is telling her of her resilience and her strength. Why is she saying this now? Why now when she was younger? When she was more confused and in more desperate need of help and advice?

As if she could sense her daughter's hostility, Medisa grips her hand tightly before continuing to speak, "Daughter, please understand, by our past traditions and laws, we could not support you or the choices that you had made."

Medina is silent, unsure if she is feeling sadness or anger now. Is she petty enough to bring up such old argument that serves no purpose now nor will it help win this argument? But still...

"What has changed?" Medina asks quietly as she looks her mother in the eye, "why are you saying that I'm strong and not before leaving my village to train?"

Her mother sighs again as she breaks eye contact," I did not wish to encourage you."

Now Medina is sure what she is feeling, she is feeling rage and it's all that she can do to keep her fingers from crushing her mother's.

"You didn't believe in me?" she asks in a strained voice, "even when I proved to be the strongest on the training field, when I proved I was just as capable as any other male, you still doubt?"She feels her voice rising with every breath she takes, "even as a child you have always been ashamed of me, whether I was weak or strong it never mattered for you as you never supported me!"

"Medisa looks up wearily, "Medina we-"

"You didn't care if I succeeded or not!" Medina finally growls out, "I always knew father was embarrassed by my ambitions and you never approved of me! You didn't care!"

Medisa suddenly slams a fist down on the table, momentarily stunning Medina before the older female growls out her own fury.

"I didn't support you because I loved you!"

All the built up emotion, all the tension that had snapped has all but vanished after those words. Love. She read about it, heard about it, seen some of it between couples, but no one has ever said it to her before and certainly not her parents. But her mother did just now, and it's not the words alone that had silence her, it was the amount of passiong behind them. Her mother truly believe in those words.

"I loved you," Medisa repeats as she slowly slumps back into her seat, "if you continued on your path...I knew you would either die on the field or leave us and never return," moisture gathers in her eyes. "I just couldn't bare seeing you leave and I responded in the worst way possible." She looks up at Medina, "It was never about not wanting you Medina...it was about never letting you go."

Medina was dumbstruck. All these years...after all these years was she just...misinterpreting her parents? Naturally this is how they're supposed to act, especially when their children are warriors. They cannot or bothered with the notion of love, can't be allowed to show their soft and delicate sides. Medisa however did, probably for the first time in her life.

Was that really the only way she could have expressed her care and love for Medina? That seems almost...childish. Yet Medina can plainly see it, the pain and the worry and even the care that is traveling on her mother's voice.

Medina slowly inhales, unaware that she was barely breathing before she slowly shakes her head in disbelief.

"Mother..." she says silently, "why didn't you...tell me this?" She looks Medisa in the eyes, "why? I thought I was left alone after being set as a warrior, why leave me through all those trials? Through the torment? Through the anguish? The pain I felt as you didn't watch me grow up hurts me deeply, I thought...I thought I was alone," she bows her head at these words, unsure if she is ashamed or still angry, she's unsure of everything right now if truth is to be told.

Medisa stares down at her lap before speaking, "It was the only method that I could think of," she looks up at her daughter," I barely knew how to show my love to your father, but to you...my own flesh and blood..." She sighs heavily as she glances at the floor again, "I was too scared to think of life without you. You may not know it but...you do bring me and your father joy."

She did? All this time of their disgruntling and shakes of their head they claim that they had always been filled with joy? How could they? She saw it, the disgust in their eyes, the disapproval that was radiated the...the...

Slowly, Medina realizes that this was her father, not her mother. Medisa may have remained silent and not have particularly looked comfortable whenever Medina talked of her dreams or when she is out on the training field. Yet she didn't exactly voice her disapproval, she would just take a worried stance and watch. She never said a word, but she watched, she listened and she...respected her privacy perhaps.

Medina wanted to remain angry with her, like she always have but found that she couldn't. And that scared her. She held a bit of hidden anger within her, whenever she visited her parents they are respectful but there was always a sort of tension between them that kept them distant. That has always been how she reacted and treated her parents, now though that anger has lessen. Not entirely, but just enough to be kept in reserve and to be cautious of.

Hesitantly, Medina says," Why didn't you simply tell me this?"

Medisa shakes her head again, "I didn't know how, traditions forbade such attachments," she looks her in the eye, "I understand your doubt, but your father does care for you as well." She squeezes Medina's hand again, "all we ever wanted for you is to be safe and happy." She sighs here, "true a female warrior is against our customs, but the other reason why we did not wish for you to leave is because we didn't wish for anything bad to befall you."

Medina couldn't believe it. How could she believe it? This has all been a strange and rather desperate way for her parents to show ther love to her? Surely they must have been a better and less complex way than this, than all the pain and discrimination she was forced through, why couldn't her parents have spared her from that torment?

Medisa seems lightly ashamed as she says, "I cannot even begin to imagine what it was we put you through Medina, but can you find it in your heart to try and frogive me, forgive us, for our mistakes?"

Forgive them? After all the years of hurt and loneliness, why should she?

Medina heaves a heavy sigh before she speaks.

"You made me face many difficulties," Medisa seems to sink deeper within herself, "but...I suppose that helped me to become resilient."

Her mother's head whipped up fast and her mouth hanged slightly open in surprise and slight belief. However Medina gives a grunt.

"I appreciate all that you have said and have done on my behalf mother...but..."

"Yes daughter?" Medisa asks hesitantly.

Medina is silent for a moment before looking her mother in the eye, giving her a sweet smile, "don't pry into my time outside our village. I rather spend time with Yuura alone."

Medisa nods and all becomes silent. The two sits together for some time, unsure of what to do now. They had spent enjoyable time together in their village when Medisa was teaching Medina about being a mother, but that was when Medina was a child. As an adult she should either be busying herself with politics or, in her unique case of being a warrior, telling her past victories, but at the present moment she isn't feeling in the mood. They didn't voice it, but they both knew that was the most expressive talk they have ever had with one another, something their culture didn't teach them about or what would be considered appropriate under the circumstances.

Slowly Medisa clears her throat as she releases her hand from her daughters and stands.

"...Don't do anything disturbing or naughty as you get really close to him Medina," Medisa says with a giggle as she leaves the room.

"Eh?"

Sighing to herself, she figures she could find Yuura before he starts wandering around the forest again. What to do though? They could try to practice a simple battle with each other...maybe not, it means they have to tend each others injures which she was bad at. Maybe chat about life? That could work but what is there to talk about anyway? Decisions, decisions, hard decisions she can't really decide. They could go swimming, maybe take a small walk around the forest, or just a simple walk around the kingdom.

Wait, where is she anyway?

Taking a hard look around her surroundings, Medina figures as much. She didn't recognize her surroundings at all, there wasn't a path to look forward to follow and not a sense of a single creature around her. Did she lose herself already? If there was a river nearby to follow then she could follow the path back home. She didn't like this one bit, her surroundings only consist of bushes, fallen branches, trees, and a...a...

"Yuura?" She whispers quietly. From a distance, the person that was standing looks like Yuura. The purple hair does give off the sense it could be Yuura. But what if it wasn't Yuura? She didn't pick up her sword in the first place when she started to enter out of her room. She didn't have a weapon to fight with at all either. Going without a weapon in the forest is dangerous. She felt stupid, she, for once, forgot to bring her weapon when heading out of the village. So decided to take safety measures, she shouted, "Yuura! Is that you?!"

The person presumed as Yuura turned his or her head around.

"M-Medina?"

Thank the Gods it was Yuura, she came running towards him. "Y-Yuura! At least I know you're here with me," Medina says with a smile.

Yuura eyes Medina for a minute before asking, "Are you really Medina?"

"O-Of course I am Yuura, there can't be another Medina you know right?"

"Prove it."

What could she prove that she is the real Medina? How about this. "You're a Necromancer who had a bad past."

"A fake Medina would know that too."

"Then...um...I've known you for a couple of weeks."

"Noted."

Pouting, her eyes wandered around Yuura as she tried to think of something. Her eyes landed on Yuura's eyes. She...really doesn't know to prove that she is the real Medina.

"I...just...don't know how to prove it Yuura," Medina said quietly. Is there some way that he might believe her? A dance? A song? Anything really could help her prove that she the real Medina.

"Then close your eyes, I want to see your reaction."

"C-Close my eyes? A-Alright," she closed her eyes. Wait, he wanted to see her reaction, does he mean that he will do something bad to her? No, the real Yuura wouldn't bother to do anything terrible to her, but it made her nervous, she waited patiently anyways.

A pair of something soft pressed against her lips. She opened her eyes in surprise.

Yuura's lips were pressed firmly against her slightly opened ones. A soft gasp escaped her lips as she felt firm pressure of his mouth on hers. He didn't move back from her but leaned in more into their kiss. Medina's mind was a whirlwind, she hadn't expected this.

When she felt one of his hands on her neck she reacted on pure instinct. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed her own lips against his own. Her eyes lids slid shut as she drowned in the new sensations that were invading her body. While neither of them had any experience at all the emotions that he kiss invoked were nothing short of amazing.

Yuura's arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her harder against him, making her squeak slightly. He pulled away to catch his breath earning a complaint from Medina before his lips found hers again. The two clumsily tried to deepen the kiss and were actually successful as Medina practically melted into him.

He pressed her against the tree, using his body and the tree to hold her up when her knees gave out. Medina gave a soft moan at the back of her throat as his tongue caressed her lips.

Her fingers slid into his hair as she opened her mouth to his exploration. The two were lost in a world completely dominated by the sensations that were wrecking havoc on their minds and bodies.

They continued their exploration for a few minutes longer before finally breaking apart, keeping their foreheads touching.

They remained in their intimate embrace as they tried to catch their breath.

Yuura grinned slightly, "Yup..." he took a breath, "you are indeed Medina."

"T-Told you," she stuttered in a voice that was still slightly breathless.

They clung to each other, neither of them willing to let go or break out of the world they were currently in. What mattered was that they were together, just them, in a whole new place.

Medina sighed heavily as she realized what had truly happened. Her first kiss had gone to Yuura. She hadn't wanted a kiss, but she could make exceptions.

Reluctantly, Yuura released his hold on Medina, who gave a whimper of a complaint that was shortly echoed by Yuura.

They knew that this was the turning point in their relationship. What happened next was what they chose to happen.

"Your hair," Medina said softly as she looked up at him.

It was in total disarray. Yuura quickly ran his hands through it a few times before Medina stepped up and placed it back into its normal disarray.

"Let's get you home before it get's dark."

"Y-yeah, let's go."

After a long trip home, Medina felt like she could do anything when Yuura is around.

* * *

I give up on life, my planner, Catherine left us a couple of months ago that she was involved in. Tried to bring her back which we succeeded and she came up with this idea which I hope a couple of people could be happy with, not my best since it took me three days to finish. School ended and we can finally update again, sorry it took so long, I was getting bored with life anyway. So asking Catherine for ideas, she took a different route that I possibly try to make, so I did my best and finished.


End file.
